


adequate

by halcyoneous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slight body image issues, Yuri is still trying to figure this friendship thing out, basically that, this is light-hearted trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: and perhaps that was why Yuri said okay to going on, and just going on.  / slightly based on episode 10. for #30DaysofLiterature day 17 ; just friends + "I never loved you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> slightly dedicated to a friend.  
> idk I just thought this theme had to be done with these two - more so over if not romantic and not angsty.  
> I hope I did them any justice.

Yuri Plisetsky did not protest the second time around, the time Otabek Altin said to him, “Come over here,” and patted the back of a Harley motorcycle which was parked on the yard of Park Güell. He just stood in silence, glanced at the tourist attraction that was almost empty that evening.  
  
The pale-haired youth still felt it was peculiar, to rely on someone who should have been his enemy—or not. Since a few minutes ago, Yuri had accepted the hand of the Kazakh athlete and agreed on his offer.

"Let's be friends," Otabek said then, after a long-ass talk about the shine in Yuri's eyes and the things they might have in common. It was a foreign idea for him, to act courteous outside of the spotlight, but Yuri knew well enough that you should not question a friend.  
  
Although there was nothing as important as running away from his fans and saving himself from threat, or as reasonable as needing help from another person for not knowing the region of Barcelona that well and needing help going back to the hotel without making a fuss for taking away a… what did they say about him? The fairy of Russia? Ridiculous.  
  
The ridiculous one here was what people thought up about Yuri and not Otabek. Anyone who could perceive Yuri as something so high like a soldier, and tell it to him in sincerity, was worthy enough for a lot of his free time to be given to.

“What are we going to do, anyway?” In a tone that was more carefree and curious than his usual brusque and coarse, without mentioning anything about the upcoming Grand Prix Final. In nothing but pure interest on what was going on his friend's head.  
  
"I want us to have a dinner while we continue our talk. How does it sound to you?" Otabek replied to him in a relaxed manner as he started the engine of his vehicle. Glared at the guy that, at first, seemed to be moving forward to him but then stopped in the edge of stone-glazed walkways.

Was Yuri still unsure with him? Should Otabek try and gain more of the younger's trust, or should he remain and acknowledge that it had been only their first conversation in the five years since Moscow training camp?

"I don't feel like eating, sorry…" Yuri, with all regrets, had to reject. The moment he heard 'dinner', his mind recalled what Lilia Baranovskaya would always remind him, over and over again. Yuri Plisetsky was supposed to become the prima, and for it he was supposed to watch over what and how much he needed to eat.

He could not even let himself think about feeding himself with food as the night came upon them. It was just him and his own strive for most of the parts. No one had ever insisted as much as he did to himself, not even his coach or choreographer, it was always himself. It was more of an imperative than an ideal he had to conform to, in this form he was supposed to be.

Still, Yuri wondered, did he disappoint? With his own words hanging there, and the air around Otabek that he did not think has changed at all, it was hard to tell. One good thing was, the both of them hadn’t moved away from their places yet.

"But I don't mind, sitting with you again," the Russian skater still had the moment to continue, with a smile worn in his face. Not forced and not tired, since the idea actually appealed him enough. For him to step down the road and hop on the vehicle once again, only now without the hesitation to rest himself on the seat. “Let’s go.”

Although his hands were still put on the surface, still reluctant to lean on more. He could balance himself in bumpy rides with ease, that was nothing compared to flashy jumps and spins, why the hell he would need help?

“Wear this.” Otabek handled down his helmet to Yuri, who took it and put it in his head to protect it. The boy in dark suit pressed the gas pedal and they headed towards the garden’s exit.

Oh shit, there was too much space, the realization came up to them somehow when they turned to the roads of this town. Which was not bad in particular, but—

“Hold on,” Otabek told him, and Yuri crept over Otabek’s leather jacket that fitted so good, until lithe fingers ended up on what should have been his shoulder. Grasped it and bent a little to the front. He could go on with that. Everyone else did this when they became a passenger, there was no need to overthink about it.

Though Yuri still had his doubts about the talking thing. He knew he did not think much about most of the other skaters outside of the rink. And up to this day Otabek was out of his radar. Yuri knew about him as well as the next competitor, he thought. Only his name, his nationality, his standings for the previous events, and his style of performance.

If he had to tell deep things in return, like how he saw his friend as a person, he couldn’t. He was sure that everything he’d come up with would be shallow and insincere or just plain cold. Helping him once won’t turn someone into his savior. Some other person’s kindness didn’t always last long after one time. Mentioning that did not sound genuine, coming from the Russian punk, did it?

And perhaps that was why Yuri said okay to going on, and just going on. Just sit down there and dash through the streets of the Spanish city. Let the winter wind blow on his face as he followed where this national hero guy would bring him.

Still, it’s better for him to also talk to Otabek later on. Better than to be stuck watching an almost-stranger eating. About how could someone suit his favorite fashion and wear it so well—his first opinion. Did it sound weird? Instead, should he tell how much he wanted to get a big bike and drive it like this, when soon he would be old enough for it? 

This only was enough for now, Yuri thought, till they have to jump off from this ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much feelings for otayuri but I am not eloquent on it I am sorry.


End file.
